


Need

by Flymetothemoon81



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, NSFW, Roughness, Sam Rockwell - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: After Reader broke up with her boyfriend she finally decides to leave her house again and spends an evening in the bar...





	Need

You were sitting alone in the bar drinking your first beer for an hour now.

It’s been two months since you found out that Dan has been cheating on you for nearly half a year.

You couldn’t actually tell how stupid, ashamed and humiliated you felt. Never would you have thought that something like that could happen to you. Being cheated on was one thing, but not realizing it for such a long time verged on dumbassery.

You broke up just the evening you found out, although he cried and begged you to give him a chance for atonement.

Two months you’ve been hiding inside out of fear of meeting him somewhere….together with her.

This was the first evening you decided to leave your place and try to act normally again.

Well, it wasn’t actually normal for you to visit the bar on a weekday but the possibilities for going out in Ebbing where limited.

There was a couple sitting a table eating dinner and some guys where playing pool.

And at the dart board there was Officer Jason Dixon playing his third game.

As you entered the bar he nodded a “Hello” to you and you smiled back. Dixon was a nice guy and you knew each other briefly since somehow everyone knew everyone in Ebbing.

You almost finished your bottle when you spotted him standing beside you at the counter calling for the bartender.

“Hey”, he said and you turned your head to look at him.

“Hi”, you replied with a smile.

“I never saw you here on a weekday, all alone”, he said.

“Well, so I assume you are here every day, all alone”, you answered winking.

“Yeah, almost every night.” He seemed a bit taken aback what made you smile at him friendly.

“So why don’t you join me”, you suddenly said, being surprised at your own words. “Just for tonight, I mean”, you added quickly. “Tomorrow you can be the Lone Ranger again.”

“Why not”, he said smirking and sat down beside you.

The bartender came and Dixon ordered two more beers.

“So, why are you here? Brooding over your beer”, he asked.

“You noticed, right? Well, I had a few really bad days and thought going out would be a good idea.”

“And was it?”

“I don’t know yet, but it seems to get better”, you said smirking and regretting your flirty attitude the next moment. You turned away, blushing and looking at your bottle.

He seemed not to have noticed your sudden cockiness or he just gently ignored it, so you relaxed again and kept on drinking your beer.

What was wrong with you? This was just pathetic and totally not your way and thanks to God you were seemingly not very good at being flirty.

You talked for a while and you really enjoyed his presence. As the evening proceeded you even started to question your initial doubts about flirting with him.

He was nice and sweet and you felt comfortable around him.

You knew it was wrong but you were desperate for some attention and admiration.

You talked about work and he told you some funny and not so funny stories from his job. He was smiling a lot and every time he did you felt a slight shudders running up and down your skin. It was not the alcohol, for you just had one and a half bottles of beer. You thought him lovely and you haven’t been that good humoured in a very long time.

After he finished telling you about how he almost got stabbed by a drunkard he wanted to arrest you gave in to the urge to touch him and placed your hand very lightly on his lower arm.

“I am sure you are a very good police officer, Jason”, you said and felt your heart almost break through your ribcage. “I mean, Officer Dixon.”

“Jason’s fine”, he said smirking and downing the last bit of his beer. He left his arm glued to the counter and you dared to move your fingertips tenderly over his skin.

He breathed in sharply and looked at you with a slightly dazed glance.

You didn’t feel that stupid anymore because the skin and dense hairs on his arm felt amazingly well under your fingertips. You didn’t know what your face looked like at the moment, but inside you were raging.

“Do you wanna play”, he asked suddenly. “I mean darts or pool.”

At this you let your hand slide down his arm tracing the back of his hand before you placed it on the counter right next to his.

“I think I should head home soon”, you replied staring at your hands. He touched your index finger with his thumb.

This little scenario must have been as bewildering for him as it was for you actually, but it seemed like just like you he couldn’t refrain from touching you.

“Did you come by car or do you need me to accompany you home,” he asked looking shyly to the ground.

“I came by foot, so yes, please, that would be great.”

You paid the barman and left the bar heading towards your place.

After you walked a bit you linked your arm with his holding tight to him.

“Is this ok”, you asked with a side glance. “It’s a bit cold already.”

“That’s totally ok”, he replied, pressing your arm tighter to his body.

You were joking nervously on your way home and you didn’t know what to think or to expect but you knew for sure that you were beside yourself from anticipation.

You felt his body being tense and his voice was shaking a bit when he spoke. The question was if it was because of the chilly evening or because he was as nervous as you were.

Ten minutes later you reached your house and he guarded you right up to the front door.

You both leaned against it and he let go of your arm.

“Ok”, he finally broke the awkward silence. “You are safe home.” His voice was deep and hoarse and you just kept on staring at his lips, but didn’t move a millimetre.

You wanted to fuck him. You wanted to feel sexy and desired again and just for a short time you wanted to forget about all the bullshit you went through.

You seized him by his jacket and pulled him firmly closer to you. Your lips met and you eagerly started to suck on his lower lip.

He enclosed your upper body with his arms and leaned in closer deepening the kiss.

His lips on yours felt good and when you felt the tip of his tongue slipping between your lips you sighed deeply, feeling the heat spreading through your body.

This felt really good.

Your tongues met and you pressed yourself against his chest, placing your arms around his neck.

You kept on kissing passionately until he broke the kiss and moved down your neck. He breathed deeply, caressing your throat with sloppy kisses.

You produced your keys out of your pocket and opened the door.

Entering you pulled down his jacket decidedly and pushed him to sit on the couch. You sat down on top of him, getting rid of your jacket. You stroked his neck and started kissing it pantingly. He sighed when you started sucking on his Adam’s apple.

His stubble on your tongue let you body quiver with pleasure and the feeling of his hard bulge beneath you made your head go dizzy.

You placed your palm on it and squeezed it firmly making his lower body shudder.

He seized your butt and pulled you closer, squeezing it gently.

Your excitation allowed no further delay so you undid his pants and stood up to take off your jeans and underwear. Doing this you cast a glance at his face and spotted a still slightly astonished expression. He looked at you with his puppy eyes and a hint of a smile hushed over his lips.

You froze for a moment, mesmerized by his sweetness but quickly put this thought aside.

No swooning. Just fucking.

You needed this now and there was no space for feelings.

You positioned yourself back on top of him, gripping instantly inside of his boxers.

He whimpered silently when you gripped his hardness and guided it to your wet folds.

You lowered your body and your walls enclosed his length. You creased your face a bit this feeling, because it felt like electricity going through your whole body.

You started riding him hard and fast, placing your cheek at his, your lips at his ear.

“Oh, fuck”, he hushed when you increased your pace.

“Damn right”, you whispered into his ear, sucking on his earlobe. His nails were buried in the flesh of your butt and when he tightened his grip a bit you arched your back, moaning, and bit down hard on his ear.

He gave a wince of pain and softly pushed your upper body back a bit.

“Hey”, he said questioningly, stroking your cheek. “Shhh, easy.”

You were totally out of breath and probably out of mind, too.

Your expression must have softened a bit because he smiled sweetly at you.

“I’m sorry”, you said and palmed his face, stroking his temples.

You remained like that until your breathing soothed down a bit.

He leaned back and helped you take your shirt and bra off. You sat on top of him completely naked, while he was still fully dressed.

He raised his body holding you by your hips and let you lay down on your back.

He undressed and lowered his body softly on top of yours.

Kissing your eyelids and your nose he tenderly entered you again causing your whole body writhe.

He stayed like that without any movement and started to kiss you slowly. His warm tongue in your mouth and his hands gripping into your hair made you whimper and your body was flooded with all the sweet emotions you tried to hold back up to this point.

He started to move very slowly and the feeling this caused was beyond anything you experienced before.

His softness overwhelmed you and a small teardrop streamed down your cheek. He stopped kissing you and wiped it away with his thumb.

“Are you ok”, he whispered.

“I’m fine”, you replied smirking, pulling him closer and kissing him deeply again.

This! This was what you missed and wanted the most actually. Feeling warmth and affection. Being held by somebody you felt physically and mentally attached to.

Being kissed like he kissed you right now.

You put your hands on the back of his head and just now you realized how pleasurable his stubbly hair felt beneath your palms. Your body welcomed every single contact and touch eagerly and you felt the first urges of your climax consuming your body.

His movements became a bit faster and he sighed quietly into your mouth.

Gripping his shoulder blades you stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes. They were narrowed, yet you saw their beautiful green colour, framed by his dark and dense eyelashes.

He shivered and parted his lips and you felt his body tense when he climaxed with a deep sigh.

This was enough to bring you over the edge too and your body became limp as he buried his face in your neck, peppering it with kisses.

After a while he rolled to side and pulled you up to lay down on top of him.

He stroked your cheek, smirking and you positioned your chin on his chest.

“Well, this was unexpected”, he said and chuckled a bit.

You buried your face in his chest so you didn’t have to look into his eyes.

“I am sorry and ashamed”, you said. “I acted like a maniac and you have to believe me, that I normally don’t do things like that.”

You felt him laughing silently.

“And I can promise you that such things normally don’t happen to me.”

He stroked your hair pulling you up again.

“You really don’t have to be sorry”, he said grinning and kissed you.

You broke the kiss and looked at him stricken.

“What is it”, he asked.

“I have to tell you something.”

“Oh boy,” he smirked in fake concern.

“I think I used you”, you said in a weak voice. “I didn’t plan all this to happen but then you talked to me and you were so nice and sweet and handsome that I decided to take you home with me.”

He tried to control his features but you noticed that he was about to laugh out loud.

“I mean it, Jason, stop laughing”, you said energetically but couldn’t stop smiling yourself.

“As I said you really don’t have to apologize. It’s not like you forced me to doing something”, he lifted your chin and looked at you with sparkling eyes.

“Whatever your motifs where I would never think that you wanted to do me harm”, he said and kissed you softly. “And by the way, you can use me regularly from now on.”


End file.
